


漂洋过海

by yiyu_oplover



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Letter, hidden love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyu_oplover/pseuds/yiyu_oplover
Summary: 我无法克制自己在你的温柔里沉溺，即使我知道你对每位女士都会如此，骨子里的习惯就是这样，但人一旦陷入流沙，要怎么脱身呢？我愿意与这世界平等地享有你的温柔，只要你还记得分一份给我，我心甘情愿让流沙淹没口鼻。
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/author
Kudos: 2





	漂洋过海

My dearest,Sanji:  
亲爱的，我决定离开这座岛了。如果老天怜悯，保佑这封信能完好地到你手上。  
这两年的变化是我从未曾想过的，一切仿佛天翻地覆。我总是忍不住去想你，坐在你曾经呆过的座位上，试图捕捉你的一丝气息。每份报纸我都订了，自从你离开之后，我每天都会花大量时间在阅读报纸上，而你，从来不肯给我留下一丝半点的慰藉。  
我几次坐船去到香波地岛，报纸上说这是你最后停留过的地方，那里出现了一伙假冒你的人，尤其是假冒你的，你简直想象不到他有多可笑，劣质染料染上的黄色，好像费劲拉直的钢丝球一样盖在他头上。——请原谅我如此贬低，我无法容忍那些劣质品定着你的名字行骗，但说实话，他们连你弹落的一粒烟灰都比不上。我去找了他们，尤其是他，但我又有什么力量？我刚用暴力警告了那个黄毛，就有更多的同伙把我围了起来。不客气地说，他们跟你们完全天壤地别，特别是你，我最爱的你，我容不下任何人玷污你。但我也会害怕，我赤手空拳，面对黑压压的人海我毫无胜算，这时候我总是会想到你，亲爱的，我想起你砰砰的心跳，想起你从不混乱的呼吸，我恍惚觉得你又护在我身前，但你从来没出现过。  
我说这绝没有埋怨你的意思，事实上，只要你还能出现在我的回忆和梦里，我还有什么不满足的呢？他们抢走我的钱，扯烂我的衣服，这又有什么所谓，他们永远不会知道不管他们说什么、做什么，也无法动摇你在我心中的地位。你凌驾于我的灵魂之上，永远可以支配我的所有行动。最后他们厌倦了这个无趣的游戏，他们明白了不管多少次我都会再次出现，所以用钱和我做了个交易。如果你不介意，我想把这当作一次小小的胜利。而这次胜利，是我生命中为数不多的闪光点之一。我想我的人生，大概是从遇见你的时候才正式有了存在的意义。  
你曾告诉我这是你一路走来见过呆着最舒服的国家，你的感觉如此敏锐，总是能看到隐藏起的细枝末节，这也是我总是对你避而不见的原因，我的爱人，我害怕你湛蓝的眼睛向我这轻轻一望，就把我苦心隐藏的把戏看穿。我只敢在逼仄潮湿的黑暗角落，在你看不到的深夜，悄悄表露我的爱意。  
山治，亲爱的，我迫不及待想告诉你你对我究竟有多特殊。  
也许你还记得那间酒馆吗？比奇酒馆，我们第一次交谈的地方，它没有一点出奇的地方，和伟大航路的任何一间酒馆一样，每日坐满醉鬼和过路的海贼。在你到来之前，那儿对我来说是个陌生的地方。酒馆面街的玻璃窗常年笼着厚厚一层烟雾，隔着玻璃我都要忍不住皱起鼻子，想象着喷吐的酒气熏得整间屋子热乎乎、臭烘烘。酒馆是他们闲暇的地方，到了晚上，他们便到我的旅馆来落脚，把脏的、臭的脚印踩个满屋。一来客人，父亲总是把我和母亲安置到最偏远的小屋去住，我知道他在担心什么，但这毫无作用，我依然能听见那些油乎乎的手掌爬上女人的肌肤，他们又喊又叫，声音响亮，唯一可夸赞的大概只有从不拖欠的过夜费。  
我对海贼或是海军毫无兴趣，路早已定好，等我长大，旅馆便会交到我手上，和父母一样做个生意人。在前十几年，我坚信这一切如同坚信人终将会死去，但你能想象吗，一个女人，一夜之间，世界用十六年时间加在她身上的意志被轻易颠覆，转而依附另一个不切实际的信仰？只有你能做到，亲爱的，请原谅我忍不住想要亲吻你的手指。你或许从没意识到你究竟有多特别，我无数次在你面前战栗，不是害怕，只是紧张，就连现在，我一想到你在读我写给你的信，温暖的指腹按在我写上的笔迹上时，手脚就禁不住地颤抖，仿佛我站到了你面前，被你轻轻一瞥。  
只用一瞥，或许不需要，直消给我一缕你的气息，我便会牵线木偶一样跟着你走，随你怎么说，我的爱人，我心知肚明，我永远无法拒绝你的一切。  
从见到你的第一面起，从梅利号靠岸，你金黄的发丝出现在我面前开始，我不切实际的妄想就在脑海里生了根，我再也无法控制自己的身体。我跟着你从港口逛到酒馆，你手里拿着根烟，却并未点燃，你有说有笑地帮你的伙伴拎包，皮鞋踏在石子路上哒哒作响。进入酒馆时，你躬身帮那两位女孩拉开了门，自己落在最后，我屏住呼吸，行尸走肉般准备跟着你走进酒馆，一双手却把我拦了下来。是你，我被施了定身咒，动弹不得，你把我挡在门口。  
“小姐，我们见过吗？”你带着笑意问我，我下意识摇头，完全没意识到如果换成别的海贼可能早就把我归作敌人一击毙命，但你没有，你依然用那副好听的声音温柔问我：“那要进来吃点东西吗？”我掉进你的陷阱里，却仍然垂涎你嘴里的蜜糖，并以此为生。我结结巴巴地说：“不……不，谢谢，我在外面等你。”你对我摆了摆手，笑着说一言为定。我无法克制自己在你的温柔里沉溺，即使我知道你对每位女士都会如此，骨子里的习惯就是这样，但人一旦陷入流沙，要怎么脱身呢？我愿意与这世界平等地享有你的温柔，只要你还记得分一份给我，我心甘情愿让流沙淹没口鼻。  
你是否曾有一瞬间疑惑过为什么刚出酒馆就能接到了旅馆邀请？不要钱的生意，哪有这种事。你当时一定有这么想吧，那是我第一次正式站在你面前，完整地与你对话。我的双腿打着颤，手心的汗擦了又擦，却完全不受控制，很快又变得湿滑粘腻，线头磨破手掌，我不敢看你，光是想象你的目光停留在我身上我就几乎晕厥。我看见你的同伴警觉地看着我，而我，当时的样子大概像极了心怀鬼胎的扒手。有个戴草帽的少年，后来我才知道他才是你们的船长，他问我有没有肉。“只有你想，一定管够。”我想我当时大概是这么回答的，我记不清了，只要你在我面前，只要你注视着我，我有什么立场不去答应呢？我的嘴自己答话，我的大脑已经不再属于我，只要能和你多呆上一秒钟，我愿意付出一切，又何况吃垮厨房的小船长呢？请替我感谢他，我们为数不多的几次话题大多围绕着他，我几乎倒背如流。  
可笑我当时还自得计划成功，却不知我在你眼中早就几近透明。你们刚到旅馆安置好行李，我便看见你在走廊吸烟。你穿着蓝绿色竖条纹衬衫，衣领处松松落落系着黑白相间的领结，袖口的纽扣已经解开，露出只有梦里存在的白皙手腕，你微微仰着头，侧身看风景，双腿交错着半倚圆柱，一手插在兜里，那飘渺的烟雾从你嘴里逸出，模糊了你的面容，我忽然觉得烟也是个极好的东西，性感、神秘，面纱一般掩住你的轮廓。我的脚不受控制滑向你，仿佛无形有股力量推着我走到你身边。我贪婪地吸食空气中的烟雾，仿佛这样就可以嗅到从你身体里呼出的气体，嗅见你的味道。但你立马挥手扇开了烟雾，连烟头也掐灭，把我贪心的把戏按灭在栏杆上。  
你垂眼，微笑着问我：“有什么事吗，小姐？”你的声音因为烟味显得干涩低沉，这几个字又被你咬得极轻，我几乎站不稳身子，心里又惊又喜。你叫我“小姐”！这是否意味着我拥有了与你谈婚论嫁的资本呢？  
虽然你的眼神温柔地落在我身上，即使我支支吾吾说不出半句话你也耐心地等待着我，没有半点烦躁，但我要怎么对你说出我喜欢你这件事呢？在你看来，我们才刚刚相识，我不敢去赌你是否会相信我一厢情愿的一见钟情，一想到你将离我远去，或是再也无法窥见你的侧脸，我便觉得被无尽的深渊吞没，无法呼吸。我宁愿这份秘密永远埋藏在心底，跟着我深埋地底，也不愿在我们有限的时间内被你保持距离。血一下涌上头脑，我小心翼翼地斟酌着语句，“您对房间还满意吗？”天知道我是怎么保持着波动的声线把这句话完整说出来的，说完我便如同溺水者一样大口深呼吸。你牵起我的手，指腹轻轻我在我手背，我彻底乱了阵脚，我从没奢望过如此轻易就触碰到了你的体温，巨大的惊喜几乎把我冲晕过去，当你很快又俯下身子，单手背到身后，温热的触感在我指背一闪即逝，而后你抬起头笑道：“不能再好了。另外，小姐叫我山治就可以了。”  
那是我这一生也无法忘怀的瞬间，我的手开始发烫，十指连心，烧遍我的全身，我匆匆和你道别，哮喘发作一般跑回房间，呆呆地望着你接触过的那只手，直到母亲敲门叫我吃饭。我后来才发现，这只是你的习惯性动作，任何一位女士，不论模样，都能得到你温柔而专注的目光和童话般的绅士行礼，唯一叫我宽慰的是，不是谁都能得到你的吻手礼。尽管你可能认为这是我幼稚的想法，但我切实把你给予我的唯一一个，也是最后一个吻当成烙在我灵魂上的火热纹章，从这一刻开始，我的心里再也装不下其他人。直到刚刚，我再次用嘴唇去还原你当时印在我指背上的吻，依旧感觉头晕目眩，笔几乎从我手中掉落。我遵循着这个纹章，从那一刻起，我只属于你一个人。  
可是，我亲爱的，你这几年，一点消息也不给我。墙壁上贴满你的通缉令，可这怎么够填满我对你的思念？摇摆的墙皮一旦翘起了一角，就算用胶带贴上，也无法还原裂缝，最后总会随着时间窸簌下落，裸露出越来越多无法填补的空缺。听说马林梵多顶上决战出现路飞，我确信我没落下一秒，耐心等待每一次断线重连，可你在哪呢，我怎么也找不到你的身影。我目不转睛地盯着投影，双脚发麻。可是，看到投影里没你，我却又有一丝庆幸，我相信你的强大，但我实在不愿意你去经历那些危险。我站了一天一夜，有人拿来板凳给我坐下，我一刻也不敢闭眼，我害怕睡过去就错过了连线画面，连你一眼也见不到就被告知战斗结果。我一直等到报纸发出声明，那上面没有你的名字，你的船长也成功逃脱。我这才放心，沉沉睡了个好觉。  
糊味离我越来越近了，我可能下一秒就要结束这封信，但我想对你说的根本无法三言两语概括。包裹鼓鼓囊囊地堆在墙角，泛黄的墙灰落在上面，距离你离开已经过了一年一个月又十一天。你一定不记得了，不仅天数，我想在你的记忆里，我的脸大概也变得模糊不清，变成了你接触的众多女孩中的一名，但你走后的每一天，我都原始计数一般在心中划下一道痕迹，一圈又一圈，结成妄想的年轮。  
现在我也坐在你曾坐过的椅子上给你写信。自你走后，你用过的一切我都不让别人靠近，我供奉神邸一样让他们保持着你的气息，仿佛你只是暂时离开。旅馆的饭菜也由我一人提供，若是忙不过来，我会向餐馆订餐，那是我的圣地，我的净土，亲爱的，如果你还记得的话，你第一次从身后拢住我，把气息轻吐在我耳边便是在这里。我决不是擅长料理的人，但不难发现你经常出入厨房，尤其是在深夜，灶火的声响便会从厨房钻出来。我起夜偷食也不是意外，而是蓄谋已久，我的心怦怦直跳，我想如果你把我赶走，我们之间大概也完了，幸好你没有，亲爱的，你留下了我，笑着请我坐下。在灯丝的滋滋声和锅铲碰撞声中，便只剩下我俩的心跳，我第一次觉得我们如此靠近。  
我上前想帮你切菜，但我的刀工惨不忍睹，奇形怪状的小葱堆在一起，叫我羞红了脸，我不敢把它拿给你，但你却主动接过来案板。你温柔地对我笑着说：“谢谢。”我的脸又红又烫，幸好灶台窜起的火苗为我找到出路，我小声地叫了一声你的名字问道：“山治……你能教我吗？”  
“十分乐意。”你没有丝毫犹豫，立刻走到我身边，掌心轻轻覆上我的手背，我看着你的脸，无法思考，我只听到我的心在胸膛咚咚直响，我全身都回荡着大得吓人的心跳声。见我没有抗拒，你才走到我身后，淡淡的烟草味见我包进怀里，你握着我的手拿起菜刀，拖过案板，取出一截葱重新放在案板上。“不用紧张，小姐。”你喉咙里的笑意陈酒一般醇香，轻轻呼在我耳根，让我全身发软，只想趁机跌进你怀里，讨得你的怜惜。笃笃的切菜声规律地响起，你的发尾扫过我的颊侧，所有被你接触的皮肤开始发烫。我开始憋气，你的呼吸近在咫尺，我害怕你听见我控制不住的粗重喘息，我浑浑噩噩，既想告诉你我有多喜欢你，却又忍不住在你面前拼命掩饰。你是否有感觉到当时我因憋气微微颤抖的颈背，抑或是在你胸膛之前剧烈跳动着的，另一个胸膛里的心跳？  
也许你不记得了，但我还是要向你坦白，把我在你身上使出的被爱情控制头脑的把戏完完整整的告诉你。不仅在每晚的厨房，你每次出门都能正好碰见我也并不是巧合，我也不是每次碰见你都会意外地和你顺路，你当时或许早已看穿，所以才会对我说“小姐不必顾虑我哦。”，但亲爱的，你温柔的语句只会让我越发深陷泥潭，请原谅我当时已经无法分清你话语里暗藏的意思，我只会傻傻地按照你的轨迹行动。  
你是不是那时候就开始厌烦我了？那么我要告诉你远远不止这些，对你的渴望已经冲昏了我的头脑，我把房间搬到你隔壁，让你的床铺和我的只间隔一堵墙，每晚听着你的呼吸声入睡。房间里的影像电话虫也是我特意换的，每晚打到你房间询问需求不过是我想见你编造出的借口。我趁你们出去的时候，用客房服务的便利进入你的房间，把你的烟头、烟盒和发丝全用精致的小盒装起来，我会趁着铺床叠被的机会，扑进你落下发丝的枕上、你躺过的被窝里，极力吸入那些有着你气味的被褥。我打包你做给我的菜品，放到现在他们已经生了绿毛，我知道你不爱那些浪费食物的人，请放心，这只有一小块，指甲盖那么大，就让我自私一回吧，除此之外，我别无奢求。我珍藏你躺过的床铺，你用过的毛巾，你的皮屑，你身上掉落的线头和尘土，在你走后的时间里，我守着它们过活。我站在你的房间，只是站着，光是站在你待过的地方，我也觉得幸福。  
我无时不刻不在斗争，为你，亲爱的，我之前从来不知道原来人可以真的不吃不喝过上几天。在你将离开的那几天，我把自己锁在房里，抱膝对着你所在的那堵墙呆呆地坐着。我听见你的声音从隔壁传来，你与伙伴们在兴奋谈论着下个冒险的岛屿，脚步声零碎杂乱，我听见箱扣上锁的咔哒声，那声音就像是在给手枪上膛，宣判我的结局。你离我如此近，却又那么遥不可及，伟大航路诡异莫测，这可能是我最后一次听见你的声音，一直到死亡，我们再难相见，我浑身冰冷，我仿佛看见你就在我面前，不再有混凝土的阻隔，声音流入我的意识，但着都只是往日碎片的拼凑。你再也不会回来了。我比任何时候都要清醒地意识到这一点，绝望的夜河层层涌来，我生不起一丝挽留的心思。我对着墙诉说最后的遗言，我不知道你是否听见了，但上天仿佛故意想让我就此断了对你的念想，所以才会安排你来敲我的门，来拯救我这个沉在海底自甘堕落的人，让你看见我的丑态。  
你敲了三下门，声音又轻又稳，却不失力度，敲在我混沌的肉体上，你说：“小姐，你在房里吗？”我颤抖着嘴唇，跌跌撞撞，如同刚学步的婴儿，几步路，却仿佛西天取经一样漫长，我差点摔在门旁。“我在。”我尽量平稳回答道。你的脸从门后出现的一刹那，一股电流从我的脊椎电到头顶，我艰难地张开嘴问道：“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”我自认为天衣无缝的演技，实际上一塌糊涂，我说过，一到你面前，我便失去了身体的掌控权，那不是假的，所以我才不会知道那时我的眼里蓄满泪水，我不舍得让你难过，如果我知道，我一定不会让你见到这副狼狈模样。你大吃一惊，微微俯下身，双手捧住我的脸，用拇指轻轻帮我擦去泪珠，急切地问我怎么了。我看见你关切的眼神，几乎把我埋没。“没事，什么事也没有。”我近乎祈求地看着你，嘴里却怎么也吐不出“别走”的请求，也许这只是一个年轻女孩的妄想，一个旅馆生意人对海贼的白日梦，你太特别，你的温柔让我忘却了你的身份。我爱上你，一个海贼，又与爱上一朵浪花有什么分别呢。  
我在深夜里检讨自己，但却一次又一次在回忆的碎片里继续沉沦地爱上你。我幻想着我能永远守在这片土地，守着这间旅馆，直到你再次踏足，再见你最后一面，但亲爱的，一切都变得太快，就如我现在不得不仓促结束这份信件，如果我再不离开，大概真的没有机会再见到你了。谢谢你曾经让一位女孩的梦变得甜蜜，我无时不刻不在爱着你，山治，my dear，如果可以，我真的好想再和你牵一次手。  
也不知几年不见，你有没有变化呢？你的手变得更白皙了吗？还是你生了稀疏的胡茬，更像一位男子汉？我平添皱纹，希望没有变成你讨厌的模样。

衷愿一切太平！

屿  
3.2

当弗兰奇在千阳号的草坪甲板上发现这封信时，信封已经残缺大半，里面厚厚的信件已经被损毁大半，看不清内容，但从蓝黄配色不难辨认出这是寄给山治的信件，于是他收了起来，尝试在山治到来前帮他修复。

山治刚回到千阳号，就接到了弗兰奇暗戳戳递来的一封信，被装在天蓝色信封里，上面封着金黄火漆。  
“我尽力了。”弗兰奇怼怼他肩膀，冲山治同情地笑。  
“谁写的？”山治点上一根烟，一边问着，一边拆开。  
“啊咧——是信！给我看看给我看看！”路飞眼尖，第一个跳上山治的背，扒着他的脑袋，把眼睛凑到拆开的信封上，双手伸着要拿，差点让他把烟头一口吞进去。山治把信拿远，咬着烟头推开路飞挡在眼前的脑袋，“要看就好好坐下来啊，我什么也看不见了！”  
“快拆快拆！”下一秒路飞就换到了山治身边，脑袋好奇地贴着山治的脑袋，一个劲催促道。乌索普和娜美也被路飞的话吸引过来，站在身后看热闹。  
“哟吼吼吼~会不会是少女的内裤呢？”面前突然出现一个燃着绿色鬼火的骷髅头，吓得山治差点没拿稳信纸。  
“唔……感觉不像啊，如果是给山治的话，说不定是巴拉蒂餐厅寄来的？”乌索普拿出一个空烟斗，微微低头，假装严肃地推理道。  
“那个老头哪会写字？”虽然这么说着，山治心中还是忍不住有些紧张，慢慢展开信纸，哲普的身影在他脑海里反复浮现。  
一旁的娜美忽然开口：“不对哦，看信封配色，更像是女孩子寄过来的，会不会是山治君以前交的女朋友？”  
“欸欸欸——娜美小姐！我才没有……”  
“信封是我重新包装的。”弗兰奇举手道，瞬间遭到众人震惊的目光，乌索普刚准备开口，顿觉不妙的他立即解释，“我是还原寄来的样子！还有这种事有什么可怀疑的！我可是SUPER ——男子汉！！！”  
“别再女士面前变态啊混蛋！”山治下脚毫不留情，发泄一通令他畅快许多，这下他不再犹豫，坐下后一把展开了信件。  
由于风吹日晒，信件边角多处残缺，边缘全是黑黄的焦糊痕迹，又像是被人狠狠揉过，而后丢进了海里，就算经过弗兰奇的修复，也无法拼凑出完整的语句，唯一可辨别出的信息便是这封信确确实实是写给山治的。  
“所以，是谁？”  
“真的是女孩子吗？”  
“看不清楚啊——不过看笔迹应该是女孩子吧。”乔巴趴在乌索普帽子上用爪子比划道，“这种圆圆的字体，一般来说是女孩子偏多吧？”  
“也说不定啊，比如不太会写字的话……”乌索普眼珠溜向几乎把脸贴上去的路飞。  
“我看看。”一只手从地面自下而上把信夺走，路飞只顾看信，下巴嘭地一下磕在了地上，嘟囔着什么也看不出来，又拉拉山治委屈巴巴地说肚子好饿。  
“知道了。”山治掐灭烟头，起身准备做饭。见主角都走了，大家也陆续散开各忙各的，马上就要启航，还有许多事要准备。  
“山治。”罗宾忽然叫住山治。  
“怎么了，罗宾小姐？”  
罗宾笑了笑，扬起手中的信，放到山治手心，“好好保管，这可是来自女孩子很珍贵的一封信哦。”  
“欸？”山治怔怔看着手里的信，想再问些什么，却见罗宾摇了摇头。  
“具体我也看不清楚，只能说这么多了。”  
“好吧。”  
山治小心翼翼地把信收进衣内，放置在紧贴着他心脏的口袋里。

咚。咚。咚。


End file.
